


The Romance of Heavy Metal

by HazelRoses



Series: Gajevy Love Stories [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Musicians, One Shot, Romance, Sequel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Two months passed since Levy met Gajeel, bass guitarist and singer for the multi-platinum band Dragon Slayers. She couldn’t believe she met a celebrity musician when she decided to help the homeless man with piercing red eyes and a sultry voice. Her gift for her kindness was backstage passes to meet the band the next time they toured in Magnolia and his cell number. Levy grew closer to Gajeel through long-distance communication and once they’re in the same room, his actions make her heart sink, making her wonder if he doesn’t feel the same. She gets her answer in the dead of a winter’s blustery night.





	The Romance of Heavy Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my Do Unto Others one-shot. Written for Gajevy week 2019. Prompt is music. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!

Several months passed since Levy last saw Gajeel in person. Their final encounter remained seared in her mind, his soft lips pressing against hers when he surprised her with a kiss. The musician gave her his personal cell number, and at first, Levy couldn’t bring herself to reach out. Each time she tried, her nervousness got the best of her. Lucy, her best friend, begged her to reach out., Gajeel was the lead bassist and background singer for a large rock band called Dragon Slayers. The blonde insisted it wasn’t because of her crush on the lead singer, Natsu Dragneel, but based on all the pictures of him covering her room in their shared apartment, Levy didn’t believe her. After Christmas day, both she and Lucy listened to more of Dragon Slayers’s music and they found a new favorite band in them.  Despite their heavier sound, their lyrics had an air of romance and poetic variations.

Their unusual encounter still made Levy’s head spin and since then, Gajeel spilled the full story. They’d met during the Christmas holidays when Natsu, the lead singer, and Sting Eucliffe, the band’s drummer, dared him to be homeless for a month. Gajeel and Natsu argued all the time like bickering siblings. The argument that led to Gajeel sleeping on the streets started when Natsu teased Gajeel about his hair routine. His raven tresses fell in spikes down to his tailbone and he always refused to let hair stylists touch it unless they were trimming his ends. Natsu called him high maintenance and feminine because of his hair care routine. Gajeel, hair wrapped in a towel, yelled that personal hygiene didn’t make someone feminine. He found it necessary to point out women and men alike envied his hair.

Natsu disagreed, reminding his bandmate of the tantrum he threw when a hair salon didn’t carry his favorite shampoo. As their bickering escalated, Sting dared Gajeel to go three weeks without washing his hair. When Gajeel laughed at the easiness of the task, Natsu dared him to act homeless for a month. Gajeel kept himself clean and shaven with pristine hygiene practices. Realization of his over-the-top habits would hit him like a freight train if removed. The smug grin disappeared from his face, but Natsu and Sting’s collective laughter made Gajeel bet them he could live on the streets for a month, and when he returned, those assholes had to do whatever he wanted for two weeks. 

When Levy asked Gajeel what he made them do his hearty laugh and “don’t worry about it” comment made her more curious. Levy even tried watching the band’s interviews to see if he ever spilled what he made Sting and Natsu do. The entire world now knew of Gajeel’s temporary homelessness, but when talk show hosts asked him, he told them the same thing: don’t worry about it. The host never missed the redness creeping into Natsu and Sting’s cheeks as they tried to find something else to focus on. 

Tomorrow night, Dragon Slayers would return to Magnolia for a concert. Gajeel gave her backstage pass tickets for her and Lucy as a thank you for her kindness during his homeless experience. Her heart pounded thinking about seeing him again. Over the two months, they talked on the phone or video chatted, but it grew in frequency after the first month. They’d grown comfortable with each other. Despite knowing his status as a famous musician, he remained the Gajeel she grew fond of. However, his busy life always cut their conversations short. Practice, interviews, photo shoots, and creating the video for their single _Strength Within Me_ stole every moment off stage.

Levy shook herself from her thoughts when Lucy entered their living room. Her attire, thick black jacket, matching gloves, and a bright pink beanie revealed she planned to leave. 

“Did you forget we’re going shopping?” Lucy accused while retrieving her boots from the side of the couch.

Levy hadn’t forgotten, but she didn’t want to go shopping. “I don’t need any more clothes, Lucy!”

“We always need more clothes!”

Lucy finished tying her boots and plopped down on the worn blue couch next to Levy. “We _have_ to get new clothes! Don’t you want to look extra pretty for Gajeel?”

Levy’s cheeks burned, her eyes in her lap watching her hands play with the interesting hem of her white sweater. Lucy grinned at her best friend’s adorable shyness anytime she mentioned a certain musician. She hadn’t seen Levy so flustered in some time, and it warmed her heart. Lucy grasped her friend’s hand and pulled her to her feet.

“Come on, we’ll get ice cream after. Cold weather always makes ice cream more delicious!”

* * *

By the end of their trip, Lucy bought 2,000 jewels worth of clothes and shoes. Levy preferred spending on books, but as she turned around in her full-length mirror, a new outfit was the perfect purchase. Levy smiled at herself, loving the form-fitting golden sweater she wore. Its length reached down to mid-thigh and hugged her curves. Dark blue jeans covered her legs with black thick heeled boots climbing up her shin. Levy had limited experience walking in such high heels, but they didn’t hurt her feet and kept them warm. The temperature of late February proved just as brutal as December. She’d need a thick jacket, beanie, gloves, and a warm scarf to make it into the concert venue. Her discomfort wouldn’t matter once she saw Gajeel.

Levy realized within the first few weeks that her attachment to Gajeel surpassed friendship. She waited for his texts and calls with childlike impatience. Moments before they video chatted, she brushed her hair and even if he had to chat late at night, Levy tried not to appear tired. Seeing his face on her laptop or phone made any ounce of tiredness evaporate. She hadn’t grown confident enough to tell him. Fear he wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings plagued her, so Levy settled for being a friend. 

“Come on, Levy!” Lucy called from the kitchen. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t get moving!”

Levy turned from her mirror to grab her outwear and drawstring Dragon Slayer backpack. She tried to hide her grin with no luck, causing her best friend to tease her. They exited their home and dove into the frigid winter’s night toward the subway. The wind whipped at them, stinging their cheeks despite that each woman had a scarf covering her face. The temperature dropped to eight degrees because of the wind chill and it would snow again in two days. Levy tried to ignore her discomfort as Lucy hooked her arm in hers. 

Magnolia’s Friday night bustle seemed less than a usual night but still busy. Once Levy and Lucy sat down on the subway, Lucy turned to Levy. Her chocolate eyes lit up with excitement.

“I can’t wait to meet the band!” she gushed. “What are they like in person?!”

Levy tapped her chin. “I don’t know. I bet they’re just like how they are on TV.”

Lucy nodded in agreement before hooking golden tresses behind her left ear. “I bet they are! I hope they play Death Before Dishonor. I love that song!”

“Thought you didn’t like heavy metal, Lucy,” Levy teased.

Lucy shrugged in response. “I didn’t at first. Guess I didn’t hear the right band.” 

The train made three more stops before theirs and once they arrived at their stop, Levy and Lucy exited with excitement. They almost broke out into a run. Hundreds of other excited concert-goers surrounded them. There were long lines and congregated masses surrounding every entry of the building. The show started in two hours. If they were watching the concert with general admission tickets, who knew when they’d get inside. Their VIP passes allowed them to skip the crowd and get settled in the VIP seats in front of the stage. Energy thrummed through Levy’s veins as they followed signs to the VIP entrance. Even there, a line greeted them. 

Two giant bodyguards stood at the glass doors. They asked for VIP tickets and valid ID from the concertgoers. When Levy and Lucy reached them, the one to her right towered over her. He must have been over seven feet tall and was a solid wall of muscle. His ivory hair stood in every direction and a jagged scar dragged from his left eye down his cheek. Levy almost took a step back when he held up a flashlight.

“ID and passes,” he instructed.

Levy handed him what he asked for. After verifying her name, he removed a VIP lanyard from a satchel bag on his shoulder. It had a laminated card with her name printed in the band’s logo font on it. She placed it in her backpack to put on once she removed some of her winter layers. 

“Let’s see in the sack.”

Levy held it open as he rummaged through her backpack. He nodded as Lucy returned to Levy’s side. 

“You’re being creepy!” she hollered at the other male. 

He stood tall too but had a leaner form. His eyes were an eerie bright green color, dark blue tresses just as crazy as the other guard’s. He stuck out a long tongue before saying, “Let me know if you change your mind, doll. I’m here all night!”

“Stop it Bickslow! It’s not manly to act like a jerk! leave the women alone!”

Bickslow shrugged. “She’s just so pretty, Elfman.” Bickslow bowed. “I’m sorry, Lucy Heartfilia. I hope you have a great evening and enjoy the show.”

Levy couldn’t decide if his smile was sincere or predatory. Lucy grasped her arms and scuttled them inside and away from her admirer. A sigh escaped Levy’s lips when the warmth of the massive venue caressed her face and the numbness in her fingers slipped away. So many people bustled through the hallways, stopping at vendors for food and alcohol. Levy couldn’t fathom drinking anything; her excitement that Gajeel was close by removed any hunger she had before. A tiny smile she failed to hide crossed her features as they moved past concert goers toward the VIP area. Upon entering the arena, Levy stopped in awe of the gigantic stage with a massive, red dragon reaching out from the stage. It’s lit ice-blue eyes, sharp-looking claws, and smoke billowing from its mouth took amazing engineering. This would be a show to remember.

“Come on!” Lucy squealed. “We have to walk to the VIP area by the stage.”

“We meet the band afterward, right?” Levy verified as they bounded down the steps toward the open floor space.

“That’s right!” 

They reached the bottom of the stairs to the ground floor and bounded towards the gated VIP area. Three more security guards stood at a single entrance verifying the VIP lanyards of people trying to enter. Levy’s excitement reached new heights as she and Lucy verified their lanyards again and allowed them entrance Another fence blocked people from storming the stage with more security pacing the area. Part of the VIP area had chairs, unlike the rest of the ground floor. It also had a station for water and pre-made drinks for the VIP folks to enjoy. Lucy asked Levy to get them seats while she flittered off for a margarita and water for her best friend. 

Just as Levy sat down in one of the folding chairs, her phone vibrated in her purse. The blue-haired woman first removed her scarf, gloves, and beanie then put them in her backpack. She grasped her VIP pass, placed it around her neck, and got her phone once her winter gear nestled inside her expanding bag.

_Can’t wait to see ya_

Levy’s love-stricken heart warmed at his simple text. The show would start soon and after a few hours of fantastic music, they would spend time together.

_I can’t wait either. Put on a great show!_

After about thirty minutes, a deafening guitar rip filled the air as Rogue, the lead guitarist sauntered on stage, his usual relaxed gait showing his confidence. Sting ran out next, drumsticks raised in his hands as he jumped onto the drum set’s platform and stood on his chair, open vest exposing rows of stacked muscle. How could he wear something like that in the cold?! Natsu and Gajeel entered the stage at the same time and the crowd roared their approval. Levy’s hands clasped at her chest as a large grin broke over her features. He was just as handsome as she remembered. It warmed her heart to see him on stage, confident grin, and guitar in hand, immersed in his element of music. Laxus trailed out last, menacing expression still on his face. It morphed into a smirk as he took his place with his guitar in hand.

“Are you guys ready for an amazing show?!” Natsu shouted to the crowd as he jumped up on one of the massive speakers.

The crowd roared their approval and soon the concert was underway. The emotional waves from excitement and adrenaline during their heavy songs, to somber calmness during their slow songs placed her in a new realm of musical love. When Gajeel sang, for a moment, their eyes met. The roar of the crowd lulled away, trapping them in their own world. His half-lidded ruby red irises bore into her soul while his voice caressed her skin. Gajeel closed his eyes, jaw tilting up to the left as higher notes left his lips. Levy clasped her hands to her heart, a whirlwind of emotions washing over her from his musical talent. He sang _All for You_ with the same passion she remembered, leaving her in awe.

When the song ended, the deafening explosion of cheers from the crowd reverberated throughout the enormous venue. Levy and Lucy clapped with excitement as Natsu thanked the crowd and the band members exited the stage. Lucy whirled toward her best friend, hands going to her cheeks.

“Do I look okay?!” she demanded, voice an octave higher than normal. 

“You look beautiful!” Levy assured while reaching out to smooth the blonde’s hair.

Lucy did the same for Levy. “Are you ready to see Gajeel?”

Levy beamed as she grabbed her backpack. “I think I am!”

They herded the VIP patrons back behind the stage up a walkway, up a flight of stairs and through a double door. The massive room contained black leather couches of all sizes and shapes lined against the far wall with a full bar on the left. The bartender smiled while she cleaned off the counters. A pool table sat in the space’s middle with another miniature stage further down the back wall. Smooth dark wooden floors gleamed underneath the warm glowing lights, not a single dull spot visible even with lower illumination.

Security lined the hallway and each door or exit. First, they’d have a meet and greet with the band and then enjoy an after party with them. Levy and Lucy walked arm in arm through the double doors. They allowed only ten fans to party with the band. Levy’s heart pounded in her ears and her mouth went dry. Nervous hands absently smoothed out her clothes and with each step, Levy’s excitement grew. They discovered there would be a thirty-minute wait to give the band members a chance for a quick shower. 

“Do you want a drink?” Lucy asked.

“Some water would be nice please,” Levy responded. 

With water in hand, they waited with impatience murmuring through the group. Thirty minutes stretched for hours in their minds. Lucy and Levy whirled around when shrieks reached their ears. Dragon Slayers entered through doors opposite from where the excited fans stood. Many people yelled over each other trying to get the band members’ attention and rushed forward for their entourage of security to bark at them not to touch the band members. Levy’s eyes zeroed in on Gajeel. He noticed her and winked. Levy’s gaze shifted to the floor with schoolgirl bashfulness.

“All right! Let’s head over to the couches and we’ll have a Q and A then take pictures,” their manager Makarov spoke.

He was an older, short, and crass-looking man. Still, a warm personality emitted from the older gentleman’s smile, and as they paraded to the couches, he motioned for everyone to gather around Dragon Slayers. Gajeel leaned onto the pool table, one hand propped on his thigh. Natsu, Sting, and Rogue sat on folded chairs perched on the mini stage. Laxus leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. 

“Hey everyone, thanks for coming!” Natsu shouted.

Makarov took his place next to the stage and pointed at Lucy. “You there! Do you have a question for Dragon Slayers?”

The color drained from Lucy’s cheeks. “Wait, I can’t go first! Pick someone else!”

Natsu laughed, as did other fans. “Nervous, huh? What’s your name?”

“Lucy Heartfilia,” she said in a low voice without stuttering.

Natsu stood up and closed the distance between them. “Nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia!”

“I’m so happy to meet you, Natsu!”

Natsu grinned and brushed his hand over Lucy’s golden locks down to her ends. “Think of your question. We got all night, right?!”

“R-right.”

Levy’s heart thumped in her chest when Makarov’s dark eyes landed on her. 

“You look like you have a question, young lady!”

Levy brainstormed fast and thought of the perfect question to ask Gajeel. “Gajeel, what inspired you to write All for You?”

“You’d ask somethin’ cutesy like that, huh Levy?”

Gajeel’s full attention trained on her like the rest of the room faded away. When their eyes met, Levy realized that she wanted to be more than this man’s friend. She didn’t care for the celebrity life, but her attraction to him grew with every conversation, with every morning text, and with every “hey Shrimp” that started off their talks. 

“It’s about my cat, Panther Lily.”

“No way!” one guy shouted. 

“Are you serious?!” another girl whined.

“Hey, shut it!” Gajeel barked. “He’s the best fucking cat ever and deserves a goddamn song!”

Levy’s hand went to her mouth to stifle her giggles. That was an interesting answer she wasn’t expecting. Each person asked their question with Makarov returning to Lucy for hers. Her cheeks reddened when she asked what plans did Dragon Slayers have for the future.

“Who knows!” Natsu answered. “I just wanna make music!”

Sting rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “You’re an idiot.”

“Such a simpleton,” Rogue echoed.

“Tch, yeah he’s a dumbass,” Laxus spoke.

“Hey!” Natsu yelled. “Quit picking on me!”

Despite the name-calling, it was clear they were a family. Soon they were taking pictures with the fans as music echoed around them. Levy watched as one woman, sauntered over to Gajeel. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she placed a small hand on her shoulder.

“I want to take a picture that will make my ex-boyfriend jealous.”

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Hell yeah, let’s do it.”

The woman removed her long coat and threw it onto the pool table. Underneath she wore a revealing leather black crop top that allowed the undersides of her breasts to spill out. The smooth porcelain skin of her flat abdomen gave an alluring contrast to her top and tight jeans that hugged every curve. A red thong that matched her lipstick peeked over her studded belt and Levy didn’t miss the once over Gajeel gave her. He wasn’t the only person who glanced twice. Chocolate loose curls teased her soft shoulders, and she simpered, pearly whites gleaming. She handed her phone to another fan and grasped Gajeel’s face in her hands. She guided him to her neck and hoisted her leg up to hook around his waist. Gajeel gripped her thigh and stuck his tongue out while she leaned back an inch, pleasure filtering across her face. 

Levy’s heart sank. Gajeel wasn’t her boyfriend, but the effortlessness in fulfilling her request gnawed at her. Honey colored orbs cast toward the floor as she tried not to show her unhappiness. 

“Get over here, Levy.”

She snapped out of her funk at the brunette’s voice. Her legs moved like they were on autopilot until she stood in front of him. 

“It’s good to see ya in person.”

“It is! You guys put on an awesome show.”

Gajeel thumbed his nose. “We always do. Let’s take this picture already.”

Levy took her cell out of her backpack and held it up for a selfie. She couldn’t take a sultry picture like the other woman. The guitarist put an arm around her shoulders and the camera flashed.

“Thanks, Gajeel.”

Soon, the after part was underway. Chefs brought out platters of finger food from sushi to desserts like macaroons to a table on the opposite wall of the small stage. Dragon Slayer’s song Power Within blared through mounted speakers. Head-banging, drinking, and laughter filled the large place. Levy sat on a couch with her bottle of water in her hands. Lucy flopped down next to her and studied her face. 

“Are you okay, Levy? You look like something is bothering you.”

Levy blinked and shook her head. “No! I’m fine, I promise!”

Her best friend frowned. “I know- ”

“Hey, Lucy!”

She startled at her name, recognizing the voice. She glanced up to see Natsu standing by the bar. He waved at her.

“I have a question I want to ask you now!”

Lucy turned back to Levy. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m fine! Go to your lover boy! He’s calling!” Levy chided, enjoying the blonde’s cheeks darkening from teasing instead of her own.

Lucy stood, still untrusting of Levy’s false cheerfulness so Levy motioned her away with a wink. She watched as Lucy met Natsu at the bar. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Levy couldn’t wait to find out what from how wide Lucy’s eyes got before she beamed and nodded her head with excitement. Levy opened her bottle of water, drank, and let her eyes wander the room to land on Gajeel again. That same woman sat in his lap, her fingers caressing his chest over the grey muscle shirt he wore underneath his green leather jacket. They were in a darker area of the room, but she didn’t miss when that succubus’s hand trailed down his chest toward his pants.

Levy jumped up, unable to watch anymore. She lied to Lucy because she didn’t want to ruin her friend’s fun. It seemed like she and Natsu hit it off well. She hadn’t seen Lucy this content in a while; Levy didn’t want to dampen her happiness. It bothered her that she and Gajeel talked so often while they were apart, and now they were in the same room yet he hadn’t spoken to her since. His contradicting actions confused her. Was Gajeel just using her to ease the loneliness of touring or did he only view her as his friend? If so, why did he kiss her on Christmas? She needed answers, but she needed a break first.

Levy abandoned her water bottle and stood. Another glass door led out to a balcony, and she made a beeline for it. The bitter cold would help ease the discomfort in her chest and clear her mind. She opened the door and stepped out, closing it with a quick snap behind her. The atmosphere zapped the warmth from her bones within seconds. Levy pulled her coat tighter around her body and walked to the balcony’s railing. The glittering lights of a bustling city littered the night scene beneath her. She took a deep breath, relishing the cold air stinging her throat. Her mind churned with confusion on whether she should tell Gajeel what she felt. Fear of complicating or halting the friendship they built haunted her.

“Why the hell are you out here?”

Levy jumped at Gajeel’s voice and turned around. She tried her best to give him a genuine smile. “I’m just getting some fresh air!”

“Yer voice is wavering,” he accused. Gajeel stalked toward her. Levy backed up until the rail halted her movement. 

“Spit it out,” he demanded, gripping the rail on each side of Levy’s waist.

His closeness spiked her pulse for the thousandth time that night. “It’s nothing! I’m just tired.”

Gajeel reached up to grip her chin and force her to match his gaze. Those red eyes made her putty in his hands. 

“Did that piece of ass bother you? Jealous, huh?”

Levy’s eyebrows furrowed. What a rude and callous comment. 

“It’s late,” Levy spoke while trying to push past Gajeel. “It’s time for me to get home. I’m glad I got to see you.”

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous of anything!” Levy exclaimed. “Please move!”

“What do you think we are, Levy?” Gajeel asked, still refusing to step aside. 

She threw her numb hands up with exasperation. “I don’t know! Friends, I guess!”

He remained quiet and dropped her gaze. Levy analyzed his fallen expression, mentally kicking herself for noticing his angular jawline and the way his piercings made him even more handsome. The howl of the wind echoed through their silence then pushed Gajeel into Levy. He embraced Levy slow as if giving her time to push him away.

“You want to be more than friends? Is that why yer pissy?”

“You’re full of yourself!”

“You haven’t pulled away yet. I think I hit the nail on the head.”

He was right. In fact, her fingers dug into the creases of his elbow and her chest pressed against his. Levy hadn’t noticed the distance between them no longer existed. She sighed.

“I like you, Gajeel,” Levy confessed. “A lot. Seeing that woman all over you confirmed it.”

Gajeel chuckled. “I fucking knew it.”

Levy opened her mouth to respond, but Gajeel planted his lips against hers. He reached up to grasp the back her of neck. The words she planned to hurl at him died. Instead of shoving him away, Levy melted into his arms, completely at his mercy. Her arms linked around his neck as he angled her head to deepen their gentle kiss. The soft way his tongue caressed hers contradicted his brash nature, but Levy didn’t mind. This version of Gajeel was for her experience alone. Gajeel turned her into a nearby wall and pressed her up against it. A warm heat built in Levy’s lower abdomen and stopped her shivering. 

After a few moments, Gajeel broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re mine now, Levy McGarden.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, voice husky from their intense kissing. “I’m not meant for the celebrity life, you know.”

“I can tell,” Gajeel answered while nuzzling her neck. “I don’t give a shit about people knowing if you don’t.”

“I don’t,” she breathed.

Gajeel leaned down to kiss her again then pulled her towards the doors. Levy tried to pull from his grip before he led her inside, but he refused to let her hand go. 

“Wait, Gajeel!”

Although Levy wanted a romantic relationship with Gajeel, not having a plan seemed reckless. When the guitarist grinned over his shoulder at her, she remembered his spontaneous nature was one of the many reasons he plagued her heart. They entered the party area to everyone’s eyes locked on them.

“Who’s that, Gajeel?” Rogue asked from his place at the bar.

“This is Levy,” Gajeel answered, pulling the smaller woman into his side.

“This is the girl who helped you when you were homeless?!” Natsu shouted in awe. “I don’t know why she helped your ugly mug!”

“Fuck off Salamander!” the brunette roared while raising a fist. 

“I bet he was an asshole even while homeless,” Sting quipped.

The fans rushed to them and bombarded them with questions. Levy didn’t know who to answer first and claustrophobia set in as they pushed forward. Security noticed and pushed the crowd back.

“Levy!”

Said woman turned to her best friend’s voice. Lucy sat next to Natsu on one of the couches. Levy noticed how close they sat together and stifled a giggle. Gajeel grabbed Levy’s hand just as security surrounded all the band members, signaling that the meet and greet was over. Lucy fell in step with Levy and gave her shoulder a playful nudge. They locked eyes, their gazes showing a much-needed gossip session would ensue when they arrived home. Out into the hall and down a flight of stairs they traveled until the group reached another set of double doors leading outside to the band’s travel bus. As they braved the chilly weather once more, Levy leaned into Gajeel’s warm embrace. She was on cloud nine and couldn’t believe she and Gajeel were an item. She’d have to clarify that’s what he meant by claiming her, but for now, she’d enjoy their time together because soon he’d be on the road again. 


End file.
